


I'll Tell You A Thousand Wishes (You Can Make Them All Come True)

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, blowjob, very slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo's thighs when they're clad in pants too tight, but he likes them even more bare under his lips when he can mark them as much as he wants-- well, as much as Kyungsoo will allow him to, anyway.





	I'll Tell You A Thousand Wishes (You Can Make Them All Come True)

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively, that chansoo thigh fic. or yakno, that sorta kinda romantic blowjob fic. you pick rly

"Who even told you to wear pants like that? You didn't even send me a picture before you went out," Chanyeol whines as the door closes behind them, and they both walk over to the kitchen on instinct. Kyungsoo sighs as he opens the fridge and moves to take the pitcher to pour some water for himself, but Chanyeol stops him with a grip to his wrist. Kyungsoo mourns the loss of the cold from the open refrigerator when Chanyeol reaches his free hand over to close it for him. He's pouting.

Chanyeol has made it a habit to always force Kyungsoo to send him pictures of his outfits before he leaves for one reason or another, and Kyungsoo, smitten as he is though he would never _ever_ really admit it to Chanyeol or to anyone else for that matter, gives in every single time.

And at first it was just because Chanyeol liked the fact that he's the only one who ever receives those old-fashioned full-mirror length selfies that Kyungsoo always says he finds annoying when he sees them on social media, or maybe it was just the high of fresh relationships and new romance at finally having gotten Kyungsoo-- _the_ Do Kyungsoo-- to say yes to being his boyfriend, and thinking Kyungsoo loves him too much (which is correct and true, actually), he doesn’t think he’s pushing his luck asking for this.

Maybe he just couldn't get enough of his new boyfriend that he has to have pictures of him saved on his phone-- a surprisingly endearing thing if Kyungsoo really takes the time to think about it, it’s sweet and it’s Chanyeol and it’s _them_.

But now, quite frankly, a few months into this entire thing that they are and discovering that neither of their libidos can really keep themselves calm when they're around each other, Kyungsoo won't even be surprised if Chanyeol suddenly states that he jacks off to those damned pictures even though there is nothing near stimulating about him wearing black from head to toe-- _no, wait_ , he'd be surprised if Chanyeol actually says he does that, that'd be a little disturbing-- or arousing, _uhm,_ he can't really choose right now. But it's not like Chanyeol has to do that, take care of himself, he means, when they spend so much time together and Kyungsoo comes over to Chanyeol's apartment so much that Baekhyun thinks of him as their new roommate already anyway.

The point here now is that he didn't send a picture before he met up with Chanyeol today mainly because this was one of the (very few, he'll admit) pairs of pants he didn't really feel confident wearing, because Baekhyun had teased him too much about it when they'd gone out and bought it together when Chanyeol was too sick to go to the mall with him and had to stay behind crying over the fact that his new boyfriend is hanging out with his dimwit of a best friend. Really, Kyungsoo remembers it so well, Baekhyun had smirked too much that Kyungsoo had so much wanted to punch his face, and he couldn't understand what it was then if it wasn't because the pants didn't fit him well. So one missed picture shouldn't be a big deal for Chanyeol... Right?

"It was an ugly outfit," Kyungsoo deadpans, but he feels like he means it anyway, that little twinge of insecurity suddenly creeping up and roiling in his stomach again before Chanyeol sends him a look of disbelief, mouth agape and eyes roaming over Kyungsoo's form, assessing and taking him in. Before Kyungsoo has the chance to flush out of embarrassment, Chanyeol grips his shoulders.

"Ugly," Chanyeol exclaims incredulously. "Don't you know what seeing you in those did to me--"

Kyungsoo thinks he understands now, all of a sudden, the look in Chanyeol’s eyes and how he can’t look up when he says his name to get his attention back, he understands now, but he wants to joke about it in case (though he highly doubts it) he's getting it wrong.

"Why is it such a big deal, it's not like I made you pop a--" Kyungsoo's eyes travel down to the front of Chanyeol's pants subconsciously and he feels Chanyeol shake him the same time he hears an awkward cough. Kyungsoo looks back up. "Okay, fine, never mind."

The sudden silence makes Kyungsoo's skin prickle with heat, but he isn't sure if it's because Chanyeol's roommate turned the heating on in the kitchen too early again or if it's because Chanyeol's gaze is so hot and heavy on him.

"You really don't know what you do to me," Chanyeol says now, and Kyungsoo can't decide what emotion he's just heard from his words. It makes him uncomfortable at first, the uncertainty, but then Chanyeol smiles down at him, all open and admiring-- _desiring_ , even, and his insides burn with something he only really feels when Chanyeol touches him.

And the urge to drag Chanyeol by his hair to his bedroom comes crashing down with a force that overwhelms him in a way it never really has. Not in this way, he hasn't felt it this way just yet.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol calls, voice lower and more quiet this time, but enough to have Kyungsoo's concentration back so his eyes lock with Chanyeol's. "You really," Chanyeol is dropping to his knees but he is looking up, keeping eye contact, "Really," Chanyeol leans forward and nuzzles at the rough fabric against Kyungsoo's thigh, lets his words get muffled as he speaks with his mouth right against cloth, but Kyungsoo hears what he says next loud and clear anyway. "Don't know what you do to me."

When Chanyeol leaves a kiss right against his zipper, he falls back just a little in surprise and in just the first hints of pleasure, and he sits himself down on the kitchen bench beside the fridge he is actually now thankful for.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing," Kyungsoo hisses in a rush, throat already feeling suspiciously dry. He tries to pull Chanyeol up by his shoulders when he pulls back, but his hands are slapped away by Chanyeol's own, and he instantly goes back to fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. "Get up--"

"Stop resisting," Chanyeol commands, and even though he's pressing the heel of his palm heavily against Kyungsoo's crotch, he says this in a soft voice Kyungsoo knows is to make him understand that he isn't really upset. Chanyeol is never upset with him. "Let me."

"Not _here_ \--"

" _Kyungsoo_." He feels Chanyeol's fingertips running against his thighs as he drags his tight pants down, barely even having to force Kyungsoo to lift his own weight off of his seat because he does it all on his own volition. When his pants are discarded gingerly to the floor beside Chanyeol's kneeled form, Chanyeol hoists his legs over his shoulders, and he feels himself shudder when Chanyeol's nails scrape against his skin, harshly just the way he likes it.

Kyungsoo swallows down a moan, because it would be too weak, it would be too soon, he's still supposed to keep pretending he didn't already like where this was going; Chanyeol hasn't even started touching him yet and here he is, so close to creaming his boxers like a hormonal teenage boy at just the sight of Chanyeol's head between his legs, grey hair a mess and long neck stretched enticingly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Chanyeol's lips move right against the skin of one of his knees, and Chanyeol is looking right up at him, eyes wide and pupils blown, and the gentleness is still there behind the cloud of lust Kyungsoo hasn't gotten used to yet. "Tell me that I can."

"Chanyeol, we--"

"Please?"

Kyungsoo acquiesces, "Fine," drawing his hands back from where he was still trying to push Chanyeol off and resting them down by his sides. He runs his fingers lightly against the smooth wood of the kitchen bench to distract himself, tries to bite back how he thinks they shouldn't be doing this here even though he knows there isn't any stopping Chanyeol--or himself, if he's being honest-- now, how Baekhyun or the other roommate Chanyeol hasn't introduced to him yet could just walk out of their rooms to get a drink or something and see them in such a compromising position, how they're doing this right in the kitchen, for fuck's sake-- but Chanyeol is leaving kisses in a warm trail up and down his thighs and he can't be bothered to think about anything else that isn't _Chanyeol's mouth on him_.

"Kyungsoo-yah," he hears him call from below him, and he feels Chanyeol nuzzle him again, but this time right in front of his boxers, right where he's thinking Chanyeol _shouldn't_ if he wants this to last longer. "Kyungsoo?"

"Mm?"

Chanyeol's fingers slowly, carefully, push some cloth up until his boxers are hiked up the highest they can get, to expose more skin, and Chanyeol turns his head to nip lightly there. Chanyeol's teeth are sharp but light on his skin and Kyungsoo wants him to bite just that bit harder, but he doesn't know how to ask because he still thinks it's embarrassing--

"Would you get mad if I leave marks?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo's brain is slow and he has to work a little harder to try and make sense of what Chanyeol is telling him.

"If I bite," he changes his words. "If I bite, is that okay?"

Then it clicks.

 _Yes_ , Kyungsoo wants to answer. _Yes, please, yes._

But his words are still stuck in his throat, and if Chanyeol notices Kyungsoo watching him in askance, he doesn't point it out.

What he does, though, is reach up to take Kyungsoo's hands in his, guiding them to his hair. When Kyungsoo lets his hands relax on either side of Chanyeol's head, Chanyeol lets them go and resumes gripping his thighs, this time a little tighter, hands a little heavier, fingertips a little more insistent.

"Pull," he thinks he hears Chanyeol whisper, so Kyungsoo does, give an experimental tug on his hair, and he _feels_ more than hears Chanyeol groan a low ' _fuck_ ' of approval.

Chanyeol dives right back in, and Kyungsoo can literally feel Chanyeol breathing his scent in, like he couldn't get enough, can feel how much Chanyeol is dying to taste him, and he lets his mind drift off to thoughts about how good it's going to be when Chanyeol finally pulls his shorts down.

But Chanyeol is taking his sweet, precious time, spreading his legs even farther apart, nosing at the inside of his thigh again, pulling a patch of his skin in between his lips and sucking-- and he _wants_ Chanyeol to suck harder, but he still can't say it out loud. He pulls at his hair again, though, in hopes that Chanyeol would, by some sort of lust-driven magic telepathy, understand him.

And Chanyeol _does_ understand, he thinks, but careful and _caring_ as he always is, he's waiting for Kyungsoo’s permission to do it, to do what Kyungsoo wants him to, Kyungsoo can tell; and he wants to give in, it shouldn't be that hard. Chanyeol doesn't even need to ask, Kyungsoo thinks, at this point he's just about ready to give Chanyeol every part of himself, just about ready to have Chanyeol do anything to him, _god, Chanyeol can just_ \--

"Kyungsoo, can I?" Chanyeol is looking up at him again, and when their gazes lock, Kyungsoo feels himself nodding quickly to answer as he finally breathes out a _yeah, yes, please_.

And this time Kyungsoo doesn't even attempt to hold back a moan when Chanyeol's teeth sink into his flesh. It's supposed to hurt, it's supposed to sting, but all Kyungsoo feels is how badly he wants to push Chanyeol's mouth against himself harder. And that's what he does, grips Chanyeol by his hair to keep him still as he raises his thigh just a little, and Chanyeol gets the clue and obliges to the silent command for more.

With a final suck, Chanyeol lifts his head, and his grin is lazy as he tilts his chin up. "Baby," he whispers, licking his lips, dragging his palms harshly against both of his thighs before dipping his finger into the spot he'd just bitten. The pressure of it makes one part of Kyungsoo want to shift back and flinch away from the touch, but the other, much stronger part of him just wants to use his legs to pull Chanyeol back in again for a matching mark on his other thigh.

And he decides, very easily, when Chanyeol calls him _baby_ again, that that's what he should do.

Time feels a little unreal at the moment, and Chanyeol is just driving him somewhere entirely different with so much pleasure, and he doesn't know, how long he's been sitting there with Chanyeol's head between his legs, how many times Chanyeol's bitten him hard enough to bruise. But he knows that he doesn't have it in himself to stop Chanyeol when he starts toying with the waistband of his boxers with those long fingers of his and drags it all the way down to his ankles much, much easier than he had done with his pants.

"I'll keep them on," Chanyeol smiles to himself at his decision, ducking under Kyungsoo's legs and coming up in the space between his thighs. "Come on," Chanyeol prompts in reminder, and Kyungsoo rests the back of his thighs on Chanyeol's shoulders again, hands coming back up to run through soft, grey strands.

Chanyeol lets out an exhale, and his mouth is so close that he feels the warmth of his breath on his erection, and it makes him shiver. And he wants Chanyeol's lips wrapped around him, wants his cock down Chanyeol's throat. And he's thinking about asking again, but Chanyeol's tongue is already there, hot on the tip, swirling teasingly before fitting itself right against the slit of the head of his cock before Kyungsoo even has to ask for anything.

"Chanyeol," he quietly asks for more attention than he already has, "Baby."

He feels Chanyeol's mouth sink down onto him in response, hot and wet and tight when Chanyeol takes him in fully. His nose presses against Kyungsoo's skin and it tickles when Chanyeol breathes out through his nose, but he doesn't laugh, nor does he push him away. He crosses his ankles behind Chanyeol's neck to pull him even closer, the bunched up fabric of his boxers pressed to the skin of his nape.

When Chanyeol hums, the vibrations go straight from Chanyeol's lips to the small of Kyungsoo's back, and he feels frissons of nothing but pleasure shooting up his spine.

He wants to moan out loud, tell Chanyeol how good it feels, promise him that he'll return the favor just as good after this if he wants, make Chanyeol admit that this is good for him too. Because when he lets go of one of Kyungsoo's thighs to snake it down his own body, to stroke and to press the heel of his palm against the front of his own jeans this time, and when he moans at his own touch, right around his cock, Kyungsoo wants to tell him to _keep your hands on me, Chanyeol, only me_. But he doesn't, because Chanyeol chooses that exact moment to look up and into Kyungsoo's eyes again.

Kyungsoo uses the hands he has still tangled in Chanyeol's hair for leverage, because Chanyeol is steady and strong as always under him, and he slides his butt forward and a little off the bench to give a thrust. He feels how Chanyeol almost chokes, but he doesn't let go and tries to take him even deeper, doesn’t entertain the thought of taking Kyungsoo out of his mouth for even a second, and when he's taken him in all the way again, tip hitting the back of his throat, Kyungsoo almost can't help the quiet cry that escapes his lips.

By now Chanyeol has unbuttoned and unzipped his pants just enough to give himself only scant relief, and Kyungsoo nudges Chanyeol's back with a foot to try to get Chanyeol's hand back to his thigh, because just one hand isn't enough for him when he craves _all of Chanyeol_ , because he's feeling a little selfish and a little possessive and he just wants Chanyeol's touch on him alone.

Kyungsoo squeezes his thighs together as they tremble, Chanyeol's head still caught in between, and he looks concentrated and determined to keep going even as pre-come drips onto his tongue, because he knows just what to do and how to do it until Kyungsoo loses control over his own actions and tries to keep him from breathing-- the way they’d learned about by accident that one time Chanyeol could barely breathe when Kyungsoo choked him and he came in his pants. But now isn't the time for that, Kyungsoo thinks, even as he pulls at his hair harder and slouches forward so that the top of Chanyeol's head is under his stomach, because he wants Chanyeol breathless for all the different reasons.

He keeps their positions like this, because like this Chanyeol is taking him even deeper than he thought should be possible, and like this, he can feel Chanyeol trembling, too, his head still attempting big movements back and forth even when Kyungsoo has him restrained good. A little while after, though, Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol groan around his cock again, and out of fear that he's gone too far and hurt him, even though he knows Chanyeol would tell him if he has, he sits straight back up, pulling Chanyeol back by his hair, but not enough to have his mouth entirely off of him. Chanyeol’s lips are still closed around the tip of his cock and his tongue is working languidly against it.

He knows his eyes are probably a little wild now so if Chanyeol asks to stop a while to calm the both of them down, he wouldn't have objected.

But when he looks, he is only met with the view of Chanyeol staring up at him. Pleased, _wanting_. He’s moved back a little bit more now, but he still hasn't pulled off, the tip of Kyungsoo's cock resting against the jut of his lower lip. He surprises Kyungsoo when he pushes forward, bobs his head up and down a couple more times, making sure to hollow his cheeks, sucking really hard, as if he's coaxing-- forcing-- Kyungsoo's release out of him, before he’s finally pulling away to breathe.

The sloppy sound of his cock dragging against Chanyeol’s lips on its way out of his mouth is so loud and so arousing and so _filthy_ that Kyungsoo has to wrap a hand around himself to hold himself back from shoving his cock right back into Chanyeol's still open mouth.

Chanyeol hasn't pulled back enough to give him space yet even when Kyungsoo has moved his legs apart already, and he can't move his hand as freely as he wants to because Chanyeol is still breathing in and out with his nose still pressed to the skin of Kyungsoo's hip, his cheek resting so high up on his thigh.

When Kyungsoo moves his thigh from under his head, Chanyeol follows just as fast and bites again at his skin, moves lower and lower, then higher and higher. Irregularly, he switches between soft bites and hard ones, some fleeting and some lingering for longer.

He wants to come, god, he wants to come, because Chanyeol's so good at this, _Chanyeol’s mouth feels so good_ , and he's thinking about the colors his thighs are going to take on when Chanyeol's done--

So with one hand he attempts to pull Chanyeol away by his hair, his other still around his cock. Chanyeol's nails dig so deep into his skin in protest against being apart from Kyungsoo that he knows there are going to be red crescents there when Chanyeol finally lets go, and his cock twitches at the images he conjures up in his head.

He pulls again. Chanyeol resists, though, catching some more flesh between his teeth, pulling with the latch he’s made as far as he can, letting them sink into the skin with a possessive growl-- as if Chanyeol was saying, _you're mine, right?_ Chanyeol hums, then. _You are_.

With a little more force in his pull this time, Chanyeol relents, gives one last harsh suck and nip, and he knows right then and there that that one is going to leave the darkest mark. Kyungsoo shudders again at the thought.

Kyungsoo's grip on his hair does not loosen even when he has Chanyeol farther, where he wants him, so he pulls again, tilts his head far enough so the skin on Chanyeol's neck stretches taut and his adam's apple bobs when he groans.

"Pretty," Kyungsoo whispers, more to himself than to the man on his knees between his legs, staring at how Chanyeol's moist lips are opening and closing to breathe, his swallows wet and loud, and how Chanyeol's grey strands look so attractive slipping between his fingers, shining silver where the sunlight from the window above them hits his hair, smooth but messy in the way _he_ was responsible for.

His praise catches Chanyeol's attention and he absently looks up at him. His breathing is erratic, still, when he speaks. "Are you close?"

"Yeah," Kyungsoo weakly gasps, breathes out when he holds himself by the base and runs the tip of his cock against Chanyeol's cheeks, then over his soft lips. "Yeah."

He starts stroking himself at the pace Chanyeol had done for him a couple times before, the same pace that Chanyeol always uses to make him come faster, the same pace that has him attempting to say Chanyeol's name unbroken when he climaxes. It's different, of course, his hands aren't as rough and as big and as firm as Chanyeol's. But Chanyeol is on his knees, _right in front of him_ , watching the movement of his hand with such rapt attention, so, so intently, as if he can feel Kyungsoo’s hand on himself, and even if Chanyeol isn't touching him the way he would have loved him to, he's sure it has just the same effect.

He lets his eyelids slip closed to let himself drown in the feeling, and he can feel it, he's almost there, just a few more pulls, _god, he’s so close_ \--

"Baby."

Kyungsoo's eyes snap open at the hoarse whisper and fixates on Chanyeol's face-- and his mouth looks so slick and so shiny and so soft and the way it moves when Chanyeol mouths, _come_ , has Kyungsoo shaking in his release.

He tugs himself through it, barely keeps his eyes open enough to watch as spurts of hot sticky white land right on the bow of Chanyeol's upper lip, and on his mouth, and on his tongue when he tries to catch it before it drips down his chin. When Chanyeol closes his eyes and licks his lips clean, swallows the little bit that was in his mouth, he looks so _delighted_ , so _pleased_ , and Kyungsoo is bending down to kiss him before he can stop himself.

Chanyeol almost staggers back in surprise, but by Kyungsoo's ankles locked back behind his neck and Kyungsoo's clean hand on his cheek, he kisses back with so much passion in no time that Kyungsoo tastes himself on Chanyeol's tongue.

Chanyeol is smiling up at him when he pulls away, satisfied and still so, so hot, and Kyungsoo can't stop himself from smiling back as he lets go.

And he's reaching out to cradle Chanyeol's jaw with his other hand when he realizes he shouldn't, because his hand is a little, well, dirty from the remainder of his release that didn’t come out in spurts, and even though the image of Chanyeol with his come on his cheeks-- or anywhere on his face-- is really too tempting to resist, Kyungsoo holds himself back lest he get hard all over again.

He wipes his hand off on his thigh, flinching when he accidentally presses on the fresh marks blooming on his skin he almost forgot about.

Chanyeol grins impishly at that as he ducks, licking the skin clean of his come and sucking, still, at the fresh pink bruises, and Kyungsoo's thighs twitch at the oversensitivity.

He's about to attempt a kick at Chanyeol when fingers suddenly smooth over his hip-- a sign from Chanyeol to still for just a while. Then he feels it, Chanyeol mouthing words, his lips moving against his skin. _I love you_ , he seemed to say-- cheesy, innocent, _sincere and genuine_ , as if Chanyeol hadn't just blown him right there in the kitchen, as if he hadn't been against this idea the first few seconds Chanyeol had complained about his pants looking too good on him. But it's still so true, _he's still so true_ , the way Chanyeol always is, and it very well makes Kyungsoo's heart swell.

And Kyungsoo voices it out loud himself when Chanyeol finally lets go of him entirely, his head still tilted up as he rests his weight on his heels and he supports himself with his arms behind his back, hands on the floor.

"I love you, too. You know that, right?"

"When did I say it first," Chanyeol teases, but he hums in acknowledgement when Kyungsoo takes his teasing with a smile instead of his usual roll of the eyes. "Of course I know," he answers seriously, but he chuckles as he struggles to get back to his feet.

The bulge in his pants is hard to miss when he's finally stood up, and Kyungsoo is already reaching a hand forward to help out and return the favor as fast as possible when Chanyeol catches his wrist in a grip, much like just minutes earlier today. Chanyeol looks at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Let me take care of that," Kyungsoo says, and he isn't sure if it's because he knows Chanyeol wants him to or if it's because Kyungsoo actually wants to himself. It's a little bit of both, he decides, his eyes locked on the front of Chanyeol's pants, and he hears a breathy laugh. "Let me take care of _you_."

"It's fine--"

"You don't want me to?" Kyungsoo only asks this to get Chanyeol to say it now, because if Chanyeol really doesn't want him-- and he seriously doubts that thought, wouldn’t believe it even if Chanyeol says so-- then he'd keep his hands (and well, mouth) to himself.

Chanyeol's eyes widen for only a second before they're hooded and looking down at him again. Chanyeol eyes the fabric of Kyungsoo's boxers still pooled around his ankles, and he licks his lips-- damn, Kyungsoo loves that tongue-- then he one corner of his mouth is lifting up in a-- goddamn attractive, shit-- smirk. "I want you."

Kyungsoo lets himself smirk back only because  _of course he does_.

Chanyeol's voice is deep when he gives a sound of confirmation. "Yeah, I want you to."

"Then," Kyungsoo whispers, standing up from his position on the bench, not bothering to pull his shorts back up because he can honestly feel himself hardening all over again already. He steps out of them and kicks his boxers under the bench, walking forward until he has Chanyeol backed up against the wall.

He leans forward to rest his forehead on Chanyeol's shoulder, tilts his head to leave a kiss on the side of his neck. He slowly, slowly trails his hand down the front of Chanyeol's torso, from right in the middle of his chest down to the already undone button and zipper of his jeans, a single finger hooking into the garter of Chanyeol’s black boxers. "Let me."

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe it's been a year since i wrote this


End file.
